


Court Me

by Tigers_And_Bombs



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Criminal Masterminds, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Murder Husbands, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Sebastian, POV Sebastian Moran, Psychopaths In Love, Random & Short, Random One Shot, Swearing, mentions of past alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigers_And_Bombs/pseuds/Tigers_And_Bombs
Summary: Seb is on trial and Jim is up in the gallery watching him, this is what is running through the sniper's head. ~ From Sebastian's POV.





	Court Me

**Author's Note:**

> A random fic I wrote up because I had ten minuet to spare and apparently needed to let my inner potty mouth out. 
> 
> It might be awful and, as always, it isn't Beta read so there may be a few mistakes. 
> 
> However, I hope you enjoy reading, duckies! Have a lush weekend. x

“Do you find the defendant guilty, or not guilty?”

I fucking hate being sat up here. Maybe that’s why I got so good at committing crimes? Less hassle with an idiotic court case and the lecture from the person who got me off afterwards. 

When I was a kid it use to be my father. ‘You’re a nasty little thug, Sebastian, and I won’t have you tainting my family name.’ He was a cunt. I’ve still got the belt marks across my back from the hidings he gave me. Not like it kept me out of trouble. Probably inspired me more to be the monster sat before the delightful jury today. 

I suppose if I could thank the old man for one thing it would be keeping me off the records for my dishonorable discharge. The one bloody thing the tyrant did for me and it was because my mother begged him on her death bed. Actually, I take it back, I don’t thank him for anything. 

I’ve been to prison a couple of times. Over stupid shit. Never been sent down for murder, despite the lives I’ve taken from the other end of my rifle scope. Got nicked for smashing someone’s skull against the pavement once, and GTA. Never stayed in prison long. Got let out for ‘good behavior’. Which was a polite and lawfully justifiable way to say they couldn’t handle the riots anymore. Weird how many loop holes someone can find in the ‘flawless’ system when it’s put under pressure. 

I was sloppy when I got caught. I was off my face for most of it. Just had to drink my troubles away. Drown my darkness in the bottom of a bottle. I’ve had just about every drug you can think of. Never really got on with them. Didn’t make me numb enough. Fucking expensive too for an ex-army colonel with no money and no job. 

Liquor burnt. Liquor made me forget. As he always said though, made me something a lot more ordinary than I was. 

Bastard wouldn’t even offer me a job until I cleared myself up. 

I was so low. Thought about it a few times, just ending it. Pulling the trigger. One little moment of stupidity and I wouldn’t be where I am today.

Most people wouldn’t see being sat prosecuted for murder as an achievement or something to be proud of. But I am. Fucking proud. 

It’s the way he’s smiling at me. While he’s sat up there in the gallery in his dark Westwood suit, hair smoothed back, sitting like a member of royalty and his eyes are just on me and he’s smiling. Such a beautiful smile. 

Hates me mentioning it. Says he wants to be creepy. He’s not. He’s adorable… well, to me. His nose scrunches up when he smiles like he is now. 

It could just be me and him in the room. 

It’s not, of course. The court has its breath held awaiting a verdict.

I know what it is going to be, of course. Jim’s not having me sent down. He wanted me sat here today. Wanted me to be shown off to the world. ‘Advertising’ he had said, but to me it just means the boss is impressed to the point I’m allowed out of the shadows.

Anything for him. Fuck, I sound like a loved up little school girl. Least this will put a fire up under big bro Holmes’ arse. 

I need a bloody fag, though. I hope he remembered them, especially after that little performance I had on the dock. He’ll say I was an insubordinate idiot, but I know he liked it. He’s proud when I get smart and that jury member didn’t see me pointing out that she was the sisters girlfriend and was bribing off the others for the ‘families’ justice when she was running her smart little mouth about what a despicable person I am. To be fair, I did kill the guy… but they should at least play the system a bit better if they want to pin me with a charge. Or, you know, know how to play up against Jimmy. 

I know he liked it because he hasn’t taken those eyes off my since yesterday and my little demonstration. Silent and brooding all that time and then boom. Even had the judge laughing at one point. Not often the public start liking the bad guy.

But I’ve seen the papers. I’m lovable. Apparently. My face has been splashed everywhere since Tuesady and most people seem to get cheering for me outside rather than again me. Tall dark and mysterious with that little bit of edge to me.

Jim even pulled some strings so I look like a outstanding citizen. Donated to my favorite charities and shit like that. 

I bet he’s jealous. He always gets jealous. Can’t stand anyone else looking at me, then he dresses me up like his little doll and I get the punishment for people flirting with me. I don’t flirt back. Wouldn’t need to. I have Jim. But the punishments aren’t that bad. Getting marked all over, his mouth devouring me, lips leaving trails of where they’ve been as he rides me, orders me to tell him how loyal I am.

He is nuts, of course. But it’s hot as hell. 

Can’t really say anything against him being jealous though I know I’m a possessive nightmare. Snapped someone arm in half for hugging him on a night out. I just can’t stand the thought of someone touching him. Someone else. Wrong. He’s mine and I’m his. 

I wonder what the Government is up to right now? The most dangerous man in London has a dangerous pet stood up in front of the world mouthing off, getting popular press and about to get away with it. 

I’d be pulling my hair out if I was him. Wonder if the curly one with the doctor will be investigating us? Well, me? I’m the first step. They think I care what they do to me. I’d never betray Jim.

I’d kill for that genius, sat up there. Well, bad example, I do kill for him. I mean, I’d die for him. If permitted, of course, because when it boils down to it I do what Jim wants. Even if he doesn’t know that’s what he wants yet. I’m quite good at working it out now.

When he’s screaming at me how pathetic and disgusting I am, when he’s trying his best to push me away he needs me to stay, no matter what. He needs a hug and to be promised I’ll never leave. Even if that lands me with a few new scars. He appreciates it. I know it. 

We just click. I get him and he gets me. We’re so far from ordinary. We’re so close to perfect. Yep. Defiantly crushing harder than a fifteen year old girl. I’m glad he can’t read my mind. I mean, he fucking looks like he can most of the time. 

One week in prison away from my kitten and the first time I am seeing him and he’s dressed like that. Gorgeous. And he’s still smiling just at me. 

I know he watched me yesterday, even if he wasn’t here personally. 

But today he is. Just sat there, dark eyes watching my every movement, lips twitching into a smirk every time the snobby lawyer accuses me of something and I just sweet talk my way over it. 

I wonder what he’s thinking about? 

Isn’t it Friday? Oh. Date night. He’s dressed up for my court hearing, obviously so he can show himself off, which is fine because he looks drop dead gorgeous, and he’s dressed up for date night. So all for me. I must be getting out then. 

“We find the defendant…” Dramatic pause for effect. Hurry it up, love, some of us have a criminal mastermind to go and shag in the back of an expensive car while you all get back to your boring an ordinary little lives. 

Bet he makes me wait. Bloody loves torturing me… Maybe If I didn’t do it back to him I’d get off a bit lighter. Fun to make him moan though. The way a bright red blush creeps up his neck, his lips hanging open, plump, wanton, red. The silent whispers falling out of them. Then the breaking point. His horse voice dropping into the thickest and prettiest Irish accent I’ve ever heard and he begs me. Fuck. Shouldn’t work myself up thinking about it, these trousers are tailored. 

Why the hell is he smirking at me? He can’t know I’m hard from here. Oh! The verdict. 

“Not guilty.” Called it! Knew I’d be strolling out of here. 

Awh, he clapped. Isn’t that cute. Like he didn’t know that was the answer I’d be getting. Maybe I should get up and bow? Yep. Should do that.

Tah-Dah.  
Ha. Look at all their faces. Look at his. 

I love him. 

I wish I didn’t have to sit through this judge’s waffle about my sentence. I’m not guilty, mate, just let me the hell go, so I can go hug my boyfriend. Bet this suit I'm in has something to do with why he’s so keen to see me. Such a suit slut. 

Shame I hate them. So impractical and uncomfortable. I even much prefer his on the bedroom floor. 

It’ll just be nice to be in our bed for the night. Have him pressed against me. In my arms. Safe. I worry about him when I’m not there. He could get up to anything. He does get up to anything. How am I meant to live without him? He looks like he’s been eating, though. Normally have to nag him about that. Skinny little shit. Good job he takes bribes. 

I missed him. 

Come on, man! Just hurry up and take the handcuffs off. Keep my shitty clothes, I don’t need to sign the papers, I just want to be up there. 

“Will you hurry up?” Maybe shouldn’t have growled that at the police man. The bobby didn’t look that happy about my new freedom after all. Probably threaten me in the cells or something while they sort out my paperwork.

Yeah, yeah, I’m walking, mate. Back to cells while you sort my freedom. I just want to say goodbye to Jim. I’m sure he’ll be waiting for me. Just a small wave. He’d hate me too be too obvious.

Brilliant!

Only James Moriarty could get away with blowing someone a kiss in the middle of one of the most controversial court verdicts and still manage to carry an air of threat with every step he takes towards the door. I can up him on his kiss, if public displays of affection are now acceptable.

“See you soon, sweetheart!” The grumble in my voice made him stop. I could be talking to anyone. There are enough press cameras on me. No-one knows it’s him I’m talking to. I have hardly talked this whole case unless it is to charm a prosecutor, the judge of jury and answer my questions and there I am sending sentimental wishes to my sweetheart. He knows. That’s all that matters. Jim knows who I intended it for. 

The way he’s raised his shoulders means he’s blushing right now. I’ll pay for that, I know it. But at least I made him blush. Means he missed me too. To be effected that easily by a few words. Jim missed me.

God, I love this man. 

But he better have remembered my fucking fags, or at least give me a welcome home blowjob when I’m out of these bloody cuffs. 

“Wait for me!” I call as the police wrap their hands around my arms, a little too tightly if you ask me, don’t they know I’m an innocent man? The bundle me off down the stair case. My feet fumble, and I pull back, but only so I can keep my green eyes locked onto those magnificent dark ones; Before I can see them no more and he can no longer see me. 

There is probably a stupid smile on my face as I’m lead down the corridor two men at my side. I don’t care. I love my job and my life and I love Jim Moriarty.


End file.
